simbookfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Gabriel Bürckler
thumb|350px|Gabriel Bürckler em photoshoot Gabriel Joseph Bürckler﻿ (Los Angeles, 29 de Agosto de 1992) é um cantor, compositor, multi-instrumentista, produtor e ator. Gabriel começou sua carreira, como cantor, em 2011 quando começou a postar vídeos no Youtube de suas apresentações e covers, aonde um agente da ISimsRecords acidentalmente assistiu a um de seus vídeos e apaixonou-se no mesmo, após uma busca pelo jovem e uma longa conversa com o mesmo, Bürckler assinou um contrato com a gravadora. BIOGRAFIA E CARREIRA '(1994 - 2012): Infância e Adolescência' ' '''Gabriel Joseph Bürckler nasceu no dia 29 de agosto de 1994, em uma segunda-feira, na cidade de Los Angeles, Califórnia. Desde pequeno ele sempre gostou de cantar e dançar. Em uma entrevista, Gabriel afirmou: ''"A música faz parte da minha vida, pois ela me completa e me faz me sentir bem" '' Desde pequeno seus pais sempre incentivaram Gabriel para seguir a careira musical, mas nunca confiaram muito nessa possibilidade, pois ele era um pouco tímido. Gabriel tem 4 irmãos, como uma brincadeira os 5 irmãos formaram a banda "Bürckler's"'' eles faziam apenas alguns covers de diversos artistas, para seus amigos e familiares. Bürckler frequentou a Brentwood School durante todo o Ensino Fundamental e Ensino Médio. Durante sua adolescência participou em peças de teatro e musicais como Peter Pan, O Mágico de Oz, Beauty and the Beast, Hairspray,etc... O pequeno garoto já chamava a atenção por sua performance em palco. Foi criado na religião católica, mas abandonou o catolicismo citando a oposição à posição da igreja sobre a homossexualidade. Ele segue os ensinamentos da Cabala desde os doze anos de idade, acreditando que "a base está na ideia de que, se você for gentil com os outros, coisas boas acontecerão com você". Em 2011, Bürckler passou a postar suas apresentações e covers em um canal no Youtube, para que familiares e amigos que moravam longe pudessem assistir. Estes aprovaram e encaminharam a outros amigos. Com o passar do tempo, o número de pessoas que acessavam as suas últimas apresentações passaram de centenas de milhares. Um agente da gravadora iSimsRecords acidentalmente assistiu a um dos vídeos de Bürckler em 2011. Então fez buscas na internet, quando encontrou fotos do cantor cantando em frente ao Pantages Theatre. Iniciou uma busca pela cidade de Los Angeles, entrou em contato com o Brentwood School, até conseguir encontrar uma tia do cantor que repassou as informações de contato para o cantor. Após uma longa conversa, Bürckler assinou um contrato com a gravadora iSimsRecords. '(2013 - 2014): Inicio da carreira, Dangerous Era ' Em 2011 entrou para a iSims Records, ''Bürckler passou o ano de 2012 em estúdio e em 2013 lançou seu primeiro single, ''"Black Or White", aonde lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio "Dangerous". "Dangerous" ''foi lançado no dia 13 de setembro do mesmo ano e estreou no #5 na Billboard200 com vendas na primeira semana de 46.000 cópias, além de receber a média 64 no Metacritic. Em 2014 encerrou suas atividades com iSimsRecords'' em relação a mesma pelo descompromisso que a gravadora possuía, meses depois foi contratado pela Fallen Records, ''aonde continuou a promoção do disco recém-lançado Em 2014, Bürckler embarcou em sua primeira turnê na América do Norte, a ''"Dangerous Tour". A turnê contou com 40 datas distribuidas em 2 meses e apresentações em teatros e pequenas arenas. Após o fim da turnê, Bürckler continuou com a diulgação de seu primeiro álbum e voltou aos estúdios para trabalhar em seu próximo álbum. '(2015 - 2017): Perfection Era' ''' Em 2014, após o fim da "Dangerous Tour", Bürckler revelou que estava começando a trabalhar em seu segundo álbum de estúdio, comentando que "não pretendia fazer um álbum, e não sei se ele está pronto, mas tenho muitas canções de que gosto muito. Eu tenho trabalhado muito, e tenho estado criando e me sentido inspirado". Ele começou as sessões de composição e gravação, sem qualquer pretensão de datas e querendo experimentar novas direções e estruturas musicais; os produtores do disco o encorajaram a ser mais pessoal no disco As sessões de gravação para "#GB2 - Perfection" tiveram lugar no estúdio Ocean Way/Record One's Studio 2 em Los Angeles, a partir de 25 de junho de 2014, e terminou no Larrabee North and Ocean Studios em 29 de outubro de 2015, tornando-se, em 16 meses, a gravação mais extensa da carreira do cantor, onde antes ele geralmente levava seis meses. No dia 21 de novembro de 2015, Bürckler surge ao palco do SimStyle Music Awards e estreia o lead-single de seu novo álbum ''"The Way You Make Me Feel". ''O single estreiou em #1 na Billboard Hot 100 e teve seu video clipe lançado em 19 de janeiro de 2016. O álbum ''"#GB2 - Perfection" ''foi lançado em 13 de maio de 2016, com média 78 no Metacritic. Bürckler anunciou em 4 de outubro do mesmo ano que entraria novamente em turnê, sendo esta sua primeira turnê mundial. A ''"Perfection World Tour" ''teve início em 8 de julho de 2017 e contou com 65 datas em 6 meses, passando por cinco continentes (África, Ásia, Europa, Oceania, Américas). (2018 - presente): BAD, Scream Era' Durante a turnê de seu segundo álbum, a ''"Perfection World Tour", ''Bürckler lançou um buzz single chamado ''BAD como um presente aos fãs por todo apoio que vinha recebendo. A música estreou em #3 na Billboard Hot 100 e teve sua primeira, e única performance televisionada, no Sims Choice Awards. Bürckler abandona a Fallen Records e passa a ser um dos grandes nomes da Spotlight Records, gravadora que o cantor se encontra até hoje''. Em 20 de novembro de 2017, 9 meses após o fim da turnê, Bürckler anuncia em suas redes sociais o nome e capa de seu terceiro álbum, ''"Scream". ''O lead single do álbum foi lançado em 10 de dezembro de 2017, com uma performance no ''Grammy Sims. ''A faixa-'thumb|400px|Capa de SCREAM, 3º álbum de estúdio de Bürckler, lançado em 2018título do álbum, "Scream", ''possui participação de sua melhor amiga Megan Dilaurentis. A faixa estreou em #1 na Billboard Hot 100, permanecendo na mesma por 4 semanas. Após a performance, Bürckler revelou mais detalhes sobre sua nova produção em entrevista ''"Scream é um dos álbuns que mais amei trabalhar, tive a participação de Britany Pierce na produção do disco e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com o resultado final". ''Em 5 de fevereiro de 2018, o clipe da canção é lançado durante o Sims Choice Awards, sendo considerado seu melhor trabalho. Em 29 de setembro de 2018, ''"Scream" ''foi disponibilizado em versão digital no Simtify. Em novembro Bürckler anuncia sua primeira residência em Las Vegas, contendo apenas 20 datas. Após o fim da série de shows, o cantor anunciou hiatus por tempo indeterminado. 'VIDA PESSOAL *Neverland Em maio de 2014, Gabriel se mudou para um rancho recém-adquirido em Beverly Hills, no Condado de Los Angeles. A propriedade, de 2,7 mil acres, (10,93 km²) foi batizada de Neverland (Terra do Nunca, em português) - uma referência ao livro Peter Pan, de J. M. Barrie. Bürckler decidiu se isolar da vida agitada da cidade em busca de privacidade. Não funcionou. Pelo contrário, o isolamento só fez com que aumentasse o interesse do público e, consequentemente, da mídia sobre sua vida. Além de contar com uma imensa mansão, o rancho possui um zoológico e um parque de diversões, dentre possiveis outras acomodações pessoais (como um estúdio, um galpão para ensaios, quadras de esportes, etc...) *Sexualidade Em 7 de agosto de 2010, Bürckler revelou para a sua família que ele é gay, mas apenas em 7 de agosto de 2016 (exatos 6 anos depois) anunciou publicamente em um vídeo no seu canal do YouTube. Durante o Grammy Sims 2017, Bürckler anunciou o relacionamento com o modelo Sean Bryant, ambos permanecem juntos até hoje. 'DISCOGRAFIA' 'TURNÊS' *'2013': Dangerous Tour (Apenas America do Norte - 40 shows) *'2017': Perfection World Tour (Turnê mundial - 65 shows) *'2019': THIS IS IT - Las Vegas Residency (Residência de shows - 20 shows) Categoria:Cantores